jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Industrial Section
The Industrial Section, also known as the Industrial Zone, is a district in Haven City seen in Daxter, Jak II, and Jak 3. The sector is home to many aesthetically industrious buildings and steam plants, and is the location of the city's power station which controls the city's eco grid and Shield Wall. The Industrial Zone also provided direct access to the city's construction site. Before Jak II, the area was also home to a few small businesses such as an extermination shop, a lodging, and a bar. The sector is identified with a red barrier. History ''Daxter'' During Daxter, the Industrial Section, along with the Port, were the only Haven City sectors visited by Daxter. After he and Jak arrived to the future through the rift gate, they landed on a highway bridge in this sector. Jak was quickly apprehended by the Krimzon Guard while Daxter ran away in hopes of rescuing him later. Less than two years later, the sector served to provide access to the Kridder Ridder shop, Westside Hotel, the brewery, the transit system, and, as with Jak II and Jak 3, the power station. The Industrial Zone was also notably amid major construction, with several extra barriers placed around the area, collapsed parts of the ground with ramps on either side, and a temporary connection to the Port via conveyors. One mission took place on the Industrial Section's streets. Daxter witnessed a prison zoomer passing by with a captive Jak in the prisoner hold. He promptly gave chase to it using his scooter, but ultimately failed as it managed to flee and had to be rescued from a group of waiting Krimzon Guard by Ximon driving the company van. ''Jak II'' Once Jak gained access to the Industrial Section via a red security pass found during the mission "Blow up ammo at fortress", the district appeared to be much more developed than when it was seen in Daxter. The area first served the task "Make delivery to Hip Hog Saloon" during which the Krimzon Guard employed a full-scale pursuit of Jak and the rare shipment of eco ore attached to his zoomer. The location served as the stage for other missions as well, though was more namely used as the access point to the Haven sewers, the power station and its warp gate, and the Port. ''Jak 3'' Shortly before the fall of the Palace, before the events of Jak 3, the KG Death Bots had taken control of the Industrial area by barring access from the other districts through the use of multiple barriers. When Jak and Daxter returned to Haven City after their exile to the Wasteland, Daxter was sent to destroy the first barrier with a momentous missile during the mission "Destroy barrier with missile", thus establishing a new battleground between the Freedom League soldiers and the death bots. The second barrier was destroyed by disabling parts of the eco grid, accomplished by explosives expert Jinx who detonated eco grid junctions around the city. The final barrier, blocking access to the Slums, was destroyed with a repossessed blast bot that detonated the shield in the mission "Break barrier with blast bot", afterwards allowing complete access to the Industrial Section. During Jak 3, the sector had undergone a few layout changes, partly due to the fall of the Palace and the war. Leftmost parts of this area were removed, the original entrance to the sewers in Jak II were removed and replaced by a gate to the new sewers closer to the power station, and access to the construction site was blocked off by new constructions. The sector was also heavily damaged due to the war, with craters from explosions on the surface, busted fuel tanks, obstructions, and a large support tower beam laid into the northern section, destroying some of the walls and buildings, also causing a redirection of a highway bridge. Gallery Industrial Section map from Jak II.png|Industrial Section map layout in Jak II Industrial Section map from Jak 3.png|Industrial Section map layout in Jak 3 Category:Locations in Jak 3 Category:Locations in Jak II Category:Locations in Daxter